Link Vs Ganondorf
by Red Fury
Summary: Link goes to Ganondorfs castle to challenge him to a fight to the death.!Chapter 14! The story is becoming darker as it goes on, so I have put up the rating accordingly. Finished.
1. Every journey begins with a single step

This is the first chapter of my latest Zelda fanfic. It was going to be another one-shot but then I saw how big the story was and i broke it into chapters. Please R&R.

* * *

As the hooded and cloaked figure of Link approached the castle of Ganondorf he took a moment to stand and look at the sheer size and magnitude of the place. The base of the person solely responsible for the all the death and destruction that had befallen Hyrule.

Link clenched his fist as he felt the anger of what had been done by one man and his creations, the amount of lives that had been lost, the families that he had destroyed and homes he had destroyed, including his own. Now it was time to make him pay.

He started walking towards the gates of the castle, the heavy rain pounding down around him, he was glad that he had worn his cloak. He reached the castle gates and after taking a deep breath he pushed open the gates and made his way inside.

Link found himself in a long, dimly lit, stone hallway. Lighting lit up the hall momentarily and in this moment Link saw that the room was not as empty as he thought is was. The door slammed shut behind as he took another step inside the dark hallway and the thunder rolled.

'Cheap trick' Link thought to himself before he continued down the hallway. Link readied himself as he knew what awaited him. Then, without warning, a creature fell from the darkness of the ceiling and stopped its rapid descent before it hit the floor. It stayed there hovering in front of Link, staring at him.

The creature was a Skulltula. Link withdrew his sword as the Skulltula started its familiar attack pattern, which began with it feigning terror and turning around revealing its soft underbelly, Link took this opportunity to strike and thrust his sword right through the Skulltula. The creature screeched and writhed, impaled on the Master Sword, the sword of evils bane, before decaying into blue flames.

Link continued onward, sword still drawn and sliced in two another Skulltula before it even had a chance to start its attack. Then Link sheathed his sword and took out his bow with an arrow already nocked in readiness as yet another Skulltula plunged from the darkness, Link loosed the arrow and hit it during its fall and pinned it to the wall as it disintegrated.

Link walked onwards and through a stone archway at the end of the hall and into another room, where he was met with an all too familiar voice.

'Ah, Hero. How nice of you to sort out my little bug problem.' said Ganondorf mockingly.

Link unsheathed his sword.

'Do you think that we will do battle here, sorry to disappoint you but I have an arena specially set aside for our battle.'

'That is if you make it that far!' he sneered.

Then he left through the crimson door behind him.

No sooner had he left than four Stalfos appeared two carrying blood red, jagged swords and the others holding large spiked clubs. One of the sword wielding Stalfos charged at Link.

Link stood his ground and at the last moment he side stepped out if the way of the charging creature. As the creature charged by him, slashed his sword at the Stalfos and as it continued its charge it slowly disintegrated into blue flames.

As Link watched the Stalfos disintegrate and as he did so the second of the sword carrying Stalfos attacked him from behind. But Link was wise to the attack, as he had heard the Stalfos's armour rattle and back flipped over the Stalfos.

While in midair link decided to lose his cloak and dropped it onto the Stalfos, which started to flail about in an attempt, to get rid of the cloak that had impeded his vision.

Link landed behind the struggling Stalfos and thrust the sword up through the ribcage and into its head he then quickly withdrew the blade and turned to face the remaining Stalfos as he heard the second slain Stalfos burn away.

Link saw they had moved to the base of the stairs, both carrying heavy clubs which required them to be held with both hands.

'This is going to be easy' thought Link, seeing as how his foes looked like regular Stalfos and were weighed down with heavy weapons. Link charged at the Stalfos, he ran right up to one of the Stalfos and before it had a chance to react had sliced it horizontally through the middle, but to Links surprise and horror the Stalfos was still standing. He attacked again and again but to no avail, he was so busy attacking that he did not see what the Stalfos was doing.

After the third attack Link decided that another course of action was needed that's when, out the corner of his eye, he saw the huge wooden club coming straight at him. Before he had a chance to react the club hit him, hard, in the side and knocked him across the room and onto his back.

Link slowly got back up, holding his side a decided to repay the blow he had gotten with one of his own. He took out a bomb and hurled it at the Stalfos, who were chuckling evilly at Link, and watched as they disappeared in the smoke of the resulting blast.

As the smoke cleared Link saw the bones of the Stalfos littering the ground, but the skulls were leaping around the ground. Link quickly ran up and cleaved the first skull in two and plunged his sword down through the second impaling it to the ground. Link sheathed his sword as the bones exploded in a cloud of purple smoke and walked up the stairs and through the crimson door.

Link was now at the base of a large stone spiral staircase. Link started to walk up the staircase when he realised where he was and should be on his guard. No sooner had this thought crossed his mind, when an arrow shot out of the wall grazing the back of his leg.

'If that's the way you want to play it.' thought Link as he began to run up the staircase, the arrows whizzing by him.

After running up the stair case for what seemed like an eternity he reached the top of the stairs. In front of him was a large black door, he looked back at the way he came and as he stepped closer a wall of fire erupted in front of his eyes. Link stumbled backwards from the shock of almost losing his eyebrows and after taking a moment to recover from his run up the stairs, Link carried on through the door.


	2. Iron Will

Link was now in a huge chamber with columns either side of him continuing down the length of the room, at the far end of the room was a large stone throne with a large suit of armour sitting in it with a huge double headed axe placed across its legs. Behind the throne was another door, this one was also black in colour, but this door had the mark of the Triforce emblazoned on it in gold.

He headed straight for the door and just as he was about to push it, a blast of electricity struck Link and sent him flying back in to the stone throne causing the 'armour' to awaken. Link hurriedly picked himself up off the floor and out of the way of the huge axe that came crashing through the throne.

He then ran into position behind the Iron Knuckle as it withdrew its axe from the rubble which was the throne. Link realised that if he got hit by that he would not get off as lightly as he did the last time against a slow, but hard hitting, enemy. He remembered the pain he felt from that blow. The pain in his side had dulled now, but he was determined not to make the same mistake twice.

Link studied his opponent and noticed that there were four catches holding its heavy armour together. Link didn't want to get close like last time so he used his bow to try and destroy the catches, but to no avail. The creature kept slowly advancing, with heavy steps, undeterred by the arrows being shot at it. Link knew that he would have to use his sword so he unsheathed it and ran at the creature.

The Iron Knuckle swung its huge axe horizontally at Link and he rolled under the blade and broke the first of the catches. Link quickly backed away to trying to get out of the reach of the creatures axe, but Link found the he had to move to the side as the axe came crashing down and embedded itself in the ground. Link took the opportunity to run up the handle of the axe and smashed another catch off the creatures shoulder and took off a third from its side during his descent.

Link quickly put distance between himself and Iron Knuckle as it took its axe out of the ground. Link knew that only one catch remained and tried to lure it into doing another vertical attack, but it wasn't going to be tricked and kept on advancing until Link was nearing the back of the room. Link realised that he was running out of room, so he decided to let it do the attack it wanted.

Link stood still and allowed the creature to take another horizontal slash. Link ducked under the axe with his hat narrowly avoiding damage and then performed a daring move of back flipping over the axe on its way back to cut Link down and as he landed he jumped towards the axe handle, he hit the handle feet first and pushed off before the creature had a chance to react and destroyed the final catch.

The armour fell off the creature and disintegrated as it hit the ground leaving Link with a more vulnerable foe, as now it only had weak chain mail as a defence against the Master Sword. But it made up for its lack of defence with offence, as Link would find out.

Link ran around the chamber hoping that it would make itself vulnerable to an attack by making a mistake, such as getting the axe stuck in the floor again, but the Iron Knuckle was having none of it.

Link leapt back out the way of the attack and ran behind a pillar to try and gather his thoughts he didn't get the chance, as the axe came smashing through the pillar. Link used his shield to protect himself against the debris and had to dive out of the way as the axe crashed down to the floor where he had once been.

'So destroying its armour has made it angry. Great!' Link thought as he picked himself up from the floor '…Maybe I can use its anger against it.'

As the Iron Knuckle ran at Link he decided to put his plan into action, he used his slightly greater speed to position himself in the corner of the room and waited for the creature to make its move. Whilst praying to the Goddesses that his plan would work. The creature soon caught up to him and grunted with exertion as it swung the axe, harder and faster than before, to put an end to the hero. The axe sliced through the air, and sparks flew from its blade as it screeched along the wall, leaving a gouge as it went, and slammed with extreme force into the adjacent wall.

Link had seen the axe coming towards him, as if in slow motion, and ducked and rolled under and away from the danger. The chamber itself felt like it moved with the force of the attack. Link turned to see the creature trying to retrieve its axe from the wall, but Link refused to let it get it back.

'Not this time!' Link yelled at he performed a jump attack and cut the once mighty axe into a short and useless stave. With no defence, and its weapon now destroyed it had no chance against Link. Link ended the battle with the technique passed down through generations the whirling blade attack; Link spun around with sword out stretched and at a slight angle and sliced the head from the living armour which then fell harmlessly to the floor before disappearing in the usual blue flames.

Link looked at the damage that the creature had caused in the chamber.

'Only one did this…' Links blood ran cold at the thought of an army of them advancing across Hyrule. Link also felt a pang of pain in his arm and when he looked he saw that one of the sleeves on his tunic was ripped and that there was a long, but not deep, wound on his upper arm.

'Probably from that first attack…' Link thought looking at the pile of rubble which was the throne and thinking how he was fortunate to escape with a minor injury.

'Impressive,' the voice of Ganondorf boomed 'you have defeated one of my strongest creations.'

Link looked around the room for the source of the voice, but saw no sign of Ganondorf.

'As promised through that door' Links attention went to the door he had first tried to go through 'lies the place were we will do battle.'

'If you thought the battle you just had was tough, then you will stand no chance against me.' Gannodorf said defiantly and ended with his evil laughter echoing through the room.

'This is it. Be ready for anything.' Link told himself as he went through the Triforce marked door.


	3. Blades will bleed, Shields will shatter

Link was now in a room that was larger than any Link had previously been in, the entire room was made from black stone, and the room was well lit despite the only light source several torches around the perimeter of the room.

At the far end of the room Link could make out the figure of Ganondorf, he was standing in front of a wall which featured a relief depicting the Triforce.

'**GANONDORF!**' Link yelled.

Ganondorf turned round; he was dressed in black chain mail, over that armour which covered his shoulders and the top of his chest which also formed a collar around his neck. He wore sliver gauntlets as well as sliver boots which stopped at the knee, above that was more black mail. He also held a large sword, at least twice the size of Links, with a bone handle etched with a basic geometric design by his side. Both walked towards the centre of the room, weapons drawn and ready.

They stopped when they got in ten feet of each other. Link was about to attack, but Ganondorf merely put his hand up, lowered his sword, and began to speak.

'Why? Why must you and your ancestors always stand in my way?' asked Ganondorf.

'As long as you live there will be a hero, a person chosen by destiny to defeat you.' Link replied, also lowering his sword.

'Don't you see your fight is pointless? **I cannot be destroyed!**' Ganondorf roared.

'Light will always win in the battle against darkness.' Link replied coldly.

'You poor deluded fool, can't you see, as long as there is light there will be darkness. This is a war without end.' Ganondorf retorted.

'There will come a day when there will be a climatic battle, a battle to end all battles, with me and the Hero exchanging blow after, earth shattering blow, to decide the fate of…

Before Ganondorf could continue an arrow flew through the air and lodged in Ganondorfs shoulder.

'Enough talk' said Link.

'Very well, Link.' said Ganondorf. 'That's what all you _heroes_ are called' he sneered.

As he pulled out the arrow from his shoulder and dropped it to the ground, covered with his dark blood.

'It is a mark of respect, so that we don't forget the name of the one who first trapped you in the Dark Realm. The name also carries the hopes and dreams the parents want for the child, to find courage and to fend off evil.' Link replied mournfully, remembering his own parents who had been taken from him.

'Very touching, Link.' Ganondorf said sarcastically. 'But as you so rightly said the time for talk is over.' and tightened his grip on his sword.

There was silence in the room as each prepared to make their opening moves.

It was Ganondorf who attacked first. He charged at Link did a vertical slash down at Link which Link blocked with his shield. Ganondorf put his weight onto his sword, trying to push Link back but Link stood firm holding his shield tightly.

Ganondorf could see he was getting nowhere so he stepped back and delivered a hard kick onto Links shield. Link, not expecting the attack got knocked back off his feet. Managing to regain some control he rolled back and back onto his feet, in a crouched position using his hand for support. He shook his head at himself for failing to see the attack coming.

Ganondorf lunged at Link but he deflected the blow to the side and leapt forward into a mid-air spin attack, Ganondorf jumped back and blocked the still advancing Link. Their blades locked together momentarily then both leapt back.

Ganondorf gestured with his hand for Link to attack him, Link stood still and exhaled then Ganondorf raised his sword above his shoulder and charged at Link. Link threw away his shield, so that he could hold his sword with both hands and advanced to meet Ganondorfs blow both swords collided and a blinding flash emitted from their blades.

As the light from the flash diminished, both warriors stood in the centre of the chamber, their swords screeching against each other with effort. Link stared up into the power hungry, dark, and determined eyes of Ganondorf; as Ganondorf saw the vengeful sorrow, which had given Link strength, and courage which had allowed him to stand up to Ganondorf when no-one else would in the eyes of Link.

Ganondorf leapt back, realising that he was again getting nowhere and decided to use his dark magic to try and get an advantage. Link being released from the constant pressure of Ganondorf ran back to pick up his shield. As he did so a ball of dark energy blazed by, over his shoulder, as he crouched down to pick up his shield. He could feel the heat against his face as it continued on and exploded into the wall.

Link turned round a saw another ball of energy coming straight at him. Then something strange happened; the ball of energy which had been travelling at a blazing speed before had slowed down considerably and Link found it easy to roll out of the way he then stood up and faced Ganondorf who was the opposite side of the room and saw him hurling even more balls at him, but he seemed to be moving in slow motion.

'What's happening' thought Link bemused. Then he decided to make the best of this unusual situation.

Ganondorf could not believe what he was seeing he watched as Link rolled away at the last second from what would have been a fatal blow and then he watched as Link ran at him. He threw dark energy at him with as fast as he could summon it, but watched in horror and awe as Link ducked, dived and dodged out of way of the incoming onslaught. He had to even dodge out the way himself as some of the balls were knocked back at him.

Link made it look like he wasn't even trying as he kept charging at Ganondorf, avoiding all of his attacks with no sign of relenting. He even knocked some of the dark energy balls back at Ganondorf in an attempt to hit or at least distract him. Then as he drew close to Ganondorf one did strike him and as Ganondorf flinched this gave Link opportunity he was hoping for and slashed his sword across Ganondorfs chest and watched as he dropped down onto his knee.

He stayed down for a moment but, by using his sword as support, he pushed himself back up and turned to face Link.


	4. Ancient Evil

Ganondorf, Wesker 'n Tyranids: Thanks for reviewing, it's nice to see i have at least one reader. As for who will win, well i'm not sure myself, lets see how the story evolves.  
Also if there are any more people out there who reading this. Please R&R.

* * *

The first thing Link noticed was that he was now seeing normally again, then he noticed the large gash in Ganondorfs chest which was oozing dark crimson, almost black blood over his black chain mail and dripping onto the floor.

Ganondorf wiped his hand over the wound then looked at the blood on his hand. His eyes darted back to Link and glared at him coldly. He tightened both hands around his sword and leapt towards Link sword held high above his head.

Link leapt to the side out of the way of Ganondorfs attack and the floor where he had been standing was demolished by the impact, creating a cloud of dust which blocked Ganondorf from view as he shot out a ball of energy and then strode out from the shroud of dust.

The energy ball headed straight at him and he prepared to knock the ball away, as it wasn't travelling at the same speed as those which he had been avoiding earlier. But before it reached him it exploded into three balls which sped towards him, he quickly put up his shield and stopped all but one which shot into his thigh.

He gritted his teeth as he felt it burn into leg but all he could focus on was Ganondorf, who was just standing, near where he had landed, with a sinister smirk on his face.

'Do you think that you stand a chance against me with your injured leg?' Ganondorf quipped as he charged at Link.

Link stood firm as his opponent raced at him. 'You underestimate me.' he said quietly.

Ganondorf, still using both hands, swung his sword with the intention of cutting Links legs from under him, so he could gloat before he dealt the final blow. In his mind the battle was as good as over and victory was his.

Link had no intention of losing as he soon found out, when to his chagrin, he back-flipped over the attack and all that Ganondorf succeeded in doing was creating a large gash in the floor.

'If you worry about a wound, then how do you expect to survive on the field of battle? Link remarked.

He scowled at Link and felt his rage build, images of what he would do to this _insolent_ Hylian who had dared to invade hiscastle and whose ancestor who had imprisoned him so long ago. He was determined not to go back into the Dark Realm, Hyrule was almost his and nothing was going to stand in his way, not this time.

'It's time to end this!' he shouted as he lifted his sword back into position.

'I couldn't agree more.' retorted Link as he shot an arrow at him.

Ganondorf put up his hand to stop the incoming projectile and watched it horror as the arrow shot straight through his hand and into his chest. Tremendous pain racked his body, causing him to drop to the floor agony. It felt that something was crushing his insides. With a shaking arm he reached up to his chest, and gripping the arrow tightly, he ripped it from his chest.

He glanced at the arrow and saw the brightly glowing tip shining through the dark blood which covered it.

'A…l-light arrow…' He stumbled.

Link began to walk up to him 'Well, it seems after all that talk you are stopped by a mere Hylian, you truly are pathetic.' Link said with distain.

Ganondorf began to laugh raucously. 'You think…you have beaten me…' He said looking up at Link '…this fight is not over...'

Link was now standing right in front of him, with the Master Sword unsheathed by his side. He swung the sword down at him to put an end to the nightmare that had taken over Hyrule, and to put the memories of his parents to rest.

The blade glided thought the air, when it was brought to an abrupt and sudden stop. The blade had been caught in the hand of Ganondorf, blood ran down his arm but he still held the blade tight.

'Not…yet…' he uttered as he raised his other in front of Links chest, he released his grip on the sword as he hit Link in the chest with a concussive blast which sent him flying across the room and onto his back.

Ganondorf slowly struggled to his feet using his sword to prop himself up. Link also started to get up 'How could he do that?' Link thought. He then realised that he had let go of his sword. He looked around and saw it several feet in front of him he also noticed Ganondorf was standing.

Link walked forward to claim his sword and as he did so he said 'Why don't you give up this battle is as good as over. Look at you, you can barely stand, yet alone fight.'

'Maybe not now…but I will as soon as I do… this!' Ganondorf declared as he raised his right hand into the air the top triangle, the Triforce of Power, glowing slightly. He closed his hand into a tight fist and the Triforce began to glow bright. Then lighting crashed through the roof and straight into Ganondorf causing him to be enveloped in a bright light, before there a massive explosion of dark energy causing Link to be thrown across the room and into the wall at the far end.

Ganondorfs body began to contort and mutate, his bones creaked and cracked as they grew and reformed, his skin got darker until it was completely black and the sounds of his skin stretching and his muscles expanding could be heard. His face changed to more resemble one of a pig and tusks jutted from the sides of his mouth as two huge horns formed from the back of his head, curling round the sides of his face, facing up towards the dark sky. The gauntlets buckled and tore open revealing three fingered and clawed hands, an armlet was all that remained. His feet burst through his silver boots and became three, clawed toes and a large tail grew from the base of his spine. Dark energy swirled in his hands forming two large hilts which, as he grasped them, protruded blades equally as large.

He roared triumphantly into the air, as lighting cracked, and rain poured down, his transformation now complete. Using the Triforce of Power he had revealed his dark core and become the creature known only as Ganon.


	5. As the light fades, will darkness reign?

Yay! I now have two people reading my fanfiction.  
VegetaSS2jin: In response to your review I think you will enjoy this chapter.  
Ganondorf, Wesker 'n Tyranids: Sorry i didn't update for so long.  
As always R&R.

* * *

The dark energy which had knocked back Link also blew away the ceiling, taking great chunks of the wall with it, leaving the room exposed to the heavy rain. Link awoke, having been knocked unconscious by the blast, from the rain splashing on his face. He lifted his head and saw the creature which Ganondorf had now become. His entire body was aching but he slowly pushed himself up off the floor as he surveyed his opponent.

He was over twice the size of Link, and the swords it held made his look like a Kokiri sword. But he had to fight, not for Hyrule, but for himself and his family, they would be avenged. He gripped his sword tightly and got a firm hold on his shield.

He noticed that Ganon hadn't seen him yet and saw this as his chance to get in a free hit. As he charged towards his fate the Triforce of Courage in his hand began to glow softly.

People watched from the villages and towns around as the top of the tower, of Ganondorfs castle, was blown apart and the dark energy spread from around it, followed by the unearthly roar of Ganon, which struck terror in the hearts and souls of all those that heard it. The lightning lit up the sky showing the people the silhouette of Ganon on top of the tower. The hearts of the people grew heavy at the sight and the realisation that Link might not be able to defeat the evil king began to creep into the minds of few, but they quickly brushed those thoughts aside, for he was their only and last hope.

Ganon looked down to see Link running towards him with the Master Sword outstretched by his side. He laughed to himself at the attempt that Link had made, thinking that he would be caught off guard so easily. As Link jumped up to thrust the sword into his heart he casually knocked him away with the back of his hand.

Link was knocked down, but was able stay on his feet as he skid across the floor. Ganon stomped slowly towards him 'You are no match for me.' he said with his deep, guttural voice. Link didn't reply, but instead took out his bow and nocked an arrow which he shot at the chest of Ganon.

He didn't make a move as he allowed the arrow to hit him, exploding in a bright flash of light. He stopped for a moment and then carried on towards Link the arrow still lodged in his chest. 'You didn't think it would be that easy did you.' he laughed as he crashed his swords down upon Link.

Link jumped to the side out of the way of the swords, only to find that he was about to be crushed under the foot of Ganon. He quickly rolled under and away to find himself behind him and without a second thought thrust his sword down into the tail of Ganon. He roared with pain and with a whip of his tail Link was sent sliding along the floor, on his side.

Ganon turned to face the fallen Link and he put his hands close together, in front of his chest, a spark appeared and as Ganon pulled his hands apart it grew into a ball of dark blue energy floating between his palms. He then thrust his arms forward and the ball of energy dispersed into numerous bolts of lightning, snaking their way through the air towards Link.

The hit from Ganons tail hurt more than he could have imagined but Link managed to drag himself off the floor. The sleeve of his tunic had been ripped away and his upper arm was bleeding from a multitude of scratches, the image of the phoenix carrying the Triforce was worn from his shield but it had done its job in protecting his body and lower arm from harm.

No sooner had he got on his feet when a bolt of lighting shot past him, before he knew it another bolt of lighting hit the ground in front of him, he began to dodge the attacks jumping to the left and right as they passed him by or struck the ground.

As Link barely dodged the blasts of lighting he realised that he was allowing Ganon to get his way, by forcing to him stay at a distance and to run around he was insuring that he could not attack and he would eventually tire himself out allowing Ganon to easily to finish him off. With this new realisation Link changed his tactics and begun to advance on Ganon as he dodged the attacks.

As he grew closer to Ganon he had less and less time to react and get out the way of the lighting bolts until he decided instead of dodging he could try to block the attack and as a bolt of lighting drew close he pulled up his shield and braced himself to take the blast.

The lighting hit his shield but it didn't stop the attack, the energy of the blast was transferred through his shield. Intense pain shot down his arm as the energy coursed through his body forcing him to drop to the floor and leaving him defenceless as a second bolt of lighting struck him in the chest sending him arcing through the air and crashing to the floor on his back.

Link found he was unable to move as the energy still flowed through his body and he could smell burning flesh in the air. He cast his eyes down towards his chest and saw a faint wisp of smoke coming from the hole in his tunic and could catch a glimpse of blackened flesh.

As he struggled to free himself from his paralysis, he could feel the footsteps of Ganon drawing closer. Suddenly a large sword was thrust down into the ground, right beside his head, as Ganon looked down on him.

'Now, who is the pathetic one?' Ganon sneered.

Then he kicked Link across the floor and into the wall. Link spat out some blood as he lay with his back against the wall, knowing he couldn't do anything as Ganon walked over to him.

He picked up Link in his huge hand and held him up to eye level. 'I will crush you.' Ganon said slowly, as he began to tighten his grip on Link making him struggle for breath. Ganon grinned slightly and then smashed him into the wall, pinning him with his hand.

As Link hit the wall he felt a jolt of pain and his vision became blurred. He tried to fight as the darkness came, but he was too tired to fight, and let it consume him turning his world black. Links head dropped and his body became limp.


	6. It's all in the mind

Ganondorf, Wesker 'n Tyranids: Yep, Link is in trouble isn't he and don't worry i will continue. 

Mindraptor: I will finish this story, I have come to far to stop now. Sorry about the suspense, but I was just following the advice of a reviewer. Talking of which in this chapter there is a character you should recognise.   
Yep, I am totally controlled by you guys :) 

FlyNavi6: Well, i thought that Link was having it too easy. There's no fun in an easy battle, now is there :). Sorry, but you have to wait at least another 2 chapters to see how this ends. 

Just in case there is any confusion, this chapter is all in Link's mind.

* * *

In the darkness Link opened his eyes and saw no Ganon and felt no rain, instead he was in a white chamber at the centre was a pedestal with a small image of the Triforce etched into it, the chamber only had one window, a stained glass window high up on the wall casting its bright colours onto the white floor. He knew he had not been in this place before, he would remember such a place, but somehow it felt familiar to him.

As Link followed the beams of light down, he saw a figure standing in the light of the window with his back towards him. Again he felt that he knew this person, even though he had no recollection of meeting any such person, he walked up to this stranger and as he drew close the figure turned round. Link was stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

Standing before him was Link, the Hero of Time, his namesake. His parents had told him stories about his adventure, in which he even travelled through time to stop Ganondorf from taking over Hyrule.

'W…what, how is it possible?' Link stammered 'How can I see you, know you, and this place?

The Hero of Time smiled slightly before responding. 'You look a lot like me you know. As for how you know me, and this place, just look at your hand.' he said pointing to Link's left hand.

It was true that Link did bear a resemblance to him; they both had blue eyes and blonde hair. They even wore similar clothing: a green tunic, brown boots and gloves, but Link did not wear the green hat that the Hero wore.

'Must be a family resemblance.' Link quipped he then looked at his hand and saw for the first time the mark of the Triforce on the back of his hand, as it was on Ganondorfs hand, but his had the lower-right triangle highlighted. Link was visibly shocked at the sight and looked towards the Hero who held up his left hand which also displayed the same markings.

'The Triforce of Courage.' the Hero remarked. 'It has been passed down through generations of heroes, chosen by the Goddesses, for displaying true courage. For they know it will be the holder of the Triforce of Courage that will bring about the destruction of Ganondorf.'

'If the Goddesses created the Triforce why can't they take the Triforce of Power away from Ganondorf?' Link asked.

'The Triforce was indeed created by the three goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore, but they also imbued the Triforce with their power, allowing anyone who holds the complete Triforce to have their wishes granted.' The Hero explained. 'The Triforce is an object, like any other, it has no way of telling whether the person is using it for good or evil, it does what it was created to do. As long as Ganondorf holds the Triforce of Power no-one, not even the Goddesses can take it from him.

'How does that explain my original question, about you and this place?' Link said getting slightly frustrated.

'As I pointed out to you, you are the holder of the Triforce of Courage. As the holder of the Triforce you have all the previous experience of your ancestors to call upon. How else did you know that a light arrow would be the weapon of choice against Ganondorf?

Link shrugged his shoulders. 'It just came naturally, what would be a better weapon to use in the King of darkness other than a light arrow.'

'But, Link, look at your arrows and what do you see.'

Link followed his directions and took some arrows out of his quiver and looked at them.

'What about them, they look like normal arrows to me.'

'Exactly, where are the light arrows that you used to shoot at Ganon.' The Hero remarked.

Link looked again and realised that he didn't have any special arrows, they were just what he had said normal.

'How is that possible?' Link questioned.

'You have magic, Link. As I said, you have our combined knowledge and skill it is nowhere near as powerful as Ganondorf's if that's what you are thinking.'

'Now this place.' the Hero said changing the subject before he got further side tracked. 'Is the Temple of Time, this is where it all began. That pedestal held the Master Sword that you now hold, when I took it…'

'Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm.' Link interrupted. 'He allowed you to collect the Spiritual Stones through acts of kindness and courage, which he could not obtain with threats and fear and followed you, knowing that you would open the path to the Sacred Realm.'

'I see you are familiar with my story. Even though I am responsible for Ganondorf obtaining the Triforce of Power I am still regarded as a Hero, strange what a little thing like travelling through time to seal Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm can do for your reputation.' He smiled.

'I know your story, also, Link.' He continued with a serious tone to his voice. 'I know that you are fighting this battle for vengeance, for your mother and father, who were killed by Ganondorf.'

Link's face became forlorn as he remembered the events of that day.

'I had been told by my parents to run, for they knew that Ganondorf was coming, I did leave the village, but I watched the events unfold from a hill near the village. I couldn't stand the thought of running away from my family.' Link feeling the tears starting to sting his eyes. 'I didn't have to wait long.'

Ganondorf's army could be seen on the horizon, their figures silhouetted against the setting sun. They gave out a bone chilling battle cry and rushed towards the village.


	7. War, what is it good for?

Ganondorf, Wesker 'n Tyranids: Thanks for reviewing all my chapters. You've been looking almost every day? I would love to be able to produce these that fast. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this one.  
  
I promise I won't take as long as this again. Also I hope to get back to the main event by the next chapter. Until then.

* * *

The army soon enveloped the small village. As the army of Lizardfos and Stalfos walked around the village it seemed that it had been deserted. There was no sign of anyone on the streets and only the sound of Cuccos could be heard, clucking softly, they cackled with laughter.

No sooner had they let their guard down when the arrow showered down on them from the villagers' houses and killed many of the troops. As they flailed around in disarray villagers streamed out of their houses to engage the enemy. When they heard that Ganondorf was coming they decided to show him that the people of Hyrule won't give up without a fight.

Watching from a nearby hill, sitting on a rock, Link had a good view of the ongoing battle below. He watched as the forces of Ganon were ambushed by the villagers and pushed back out of the heart of the village. Link noticed they were pushed back to the outer edge of the village before they stopped retreating.

The villagers had held up and even pushed back the forces of Ganondorfs army. Fortunately for them, Ganondorf had assembled an army of his weaker warriors for this battle. As he thought that a small group of villagers could not offer much resistance.

Ganondorf watched the battle from the spot where he had stood with his army and noticed that his troops had been held back by the villagers. A scowl crept across his face, how would he be feared if his army couldn't take out a simple town of villagers, which was soon replaced with an evil grin. He would show these villagers a battle and charged towards the village on his black stallion.

Link could not help but let a grin come to his face as he watched the battle below. It seemed that the army had been held back by the villagers. As the light began to fade the evil army had made no progress and it looked like if the villagers could keep it up that they would eventually win this battle. Then he saw the form of Ganondorf thundering towards the village and his smile quickly disappeared from his face.

Seeing this imminent threat Link realised that none of the villagers had seen what he had. They were too caught up in battle to have noticed that Ganondorf charging towards them.

Without a second though he knew what he had to do. He quickly stood up and began to race down the hill, silently praying to the Goddesses as he ran that he would make it before Ganondorf and warn them of the danger.

The race was on. Every passing second felt like a minute as he rushed down the hill, using it gradient to help him gain more speed. As he grew closer to the base of the hill he gradually began to lose sight of Ganondorf behind the houses of the village, until he lost sight of him completely.

Link was moments away from the village, he could heard the sounds of battle, the clash of swords, roaring battle cries from both sides, the unholy noises as the creatures of Ganondorf's army fell and the wails of the wounded and dying villagers.

As he reached the perimeter of the village, all fighting stopped and there was an unearthly silence, only broken by faint cries of the wounded. Link crept up behind one of the houses and put his head round the side of it. He saw that all of the fighters from both sides had stopped attacking and were all facing the same way through the crowd of Hylians and Stalfos he saw what he had feared, Ganondorf was here.

There, through the crowd, Link saw Ganondorf sitting high on his black horse. The beast snorted as it stood amongst the ranks of Ganondorfs army, the most striking feature of this horse was it had bright red eyes, which gave it the same evil presence that its master had.

His presence caused all fighting to cease. His minions out stopped out of respect for their King, the villagers stopped out of fear, for they had heard what he was capable of and knew that he would let nothing stand in his way of his conquest of Hyrule.

The look of terror was apparent on all of their faces, but some either out of foolishness or bravery dared to charge at Ganondorf. Ganondorf merely laughed as they drew closer swords drawn and ready, he then raised his hand and amassed his dark power into the palm of his hand as they neared ever closer the dark energy shot out bolts of darkness. As soon as the energy hit them they died and the impact carried them back causing them to land in front of the amassed villagers.

'Pathetic fools.' Ganondorf said with distain. 'If you surrender now, I might just spare your lives.' He bellowed.

A sound of murmuring could be heard as the villagers talked amongst themselves as if they were discussing his offer. But the villagers were smart enough not to take the word of an evil sorcerer and were in fact discussing a plan of attack.

After a few moments they stopped talking and a villager stepped out from the crowd and walked slowly up to Ganondorf his head down as if in despair. With a sigh the villager spoke. 'We have come to a decision.' He said forlornly.

A slight smile appeared on Ganondorf's face. 'So you will surrender to me.' he said with the sound of victory in his voice.

Once again the villager spoke with his head down. 'We will…' he said grimly. Ganondorf sat back on his horse, starting to relax knowing that they no longer posed any threat. …**Attack!**' The villager roared, raising his head to the heavens. An almighty roar came from the villagers as they charged towards Ganondorf and his surrounding army. Hearing this he sat up and glared at the man before he knocked him down with a dark energy blast.

He unsheathed his sword from the saddle of his horse, although his actions would seem to show otherwise, he was, in a sense, glad they had chosen to attack him. It would give him the chance to fight and there were few things he would rather do than fight.

He would get to show the people of Hyrule what would happen if he chose to oppose him and with a battle cry of his own he charged towards them, with his sword held high as he rode deep into their ranks.


	8. Last Act

Ganondorf, Wesker 'n Tyranids: Thanks for the praise, to be honest, i felt it wasn't one of my strongest chapters, glad you liked it though.   
Mythinking is: if a young boy (OoT) can easily deafeat a Lizardfos with a sword the size of a large knife, then an adult with a proper sword should find them no problem.

* * *

As Ganondorf charged towards the villagers, those who were not fast enough to get out of the way, were trampled under the hooves of his horse of those who did manage to avoid being crushed, many were cut down by his sword. He continued deep into the ranks of the villagers until it was impossible for him to ride any further due to the density of villagers, he quickly became surrounded and his horse was killed under him as he tried to fight them off.

As his horse collapsed under him he quickly leapt off and into a clearing where he landed and got into a battle pose his sword held above his right shoulder with both hands. No sooner had he landed when the villagers began to charge towards and surround him. Those who dared to take him head on were quickly and brutally cut down.

In an attempt to defeat Ganondorf they began to rush at him in groups, hoping that at least one would survive long enough to land a blow. Running behind the sparsely placed houses, Link reached a house which was on a small mound which allowed him to watch as a group of three attacked Ganondorf from different angles, against another their plan may have worked, but he quickly dealt with them.

As the first man neared Ganondorf quickly and cleanly dispatched him with a single diagonal slash, spinning round on the balls of his feet he carved his sword up through the torso and out of his shoulder, cutting him in two, then he quickly ducked down and spun with his leg out sweeping the legs from under the last member of the group. As she hit the ground he stood over her, she pleaded for him to spare her life, but without hesitance he plunged his sword through her chest.

Link continued to watch as five more villagers ran towards Ganodorf as he was about to kill the woman but before they could reach him he had already killed her. As her head fell back, Link looked shocked at what he saw and with tears in his eyes he looked down at the ground and closed his eyes. For the woman he saw was his mother.

The villagers were now within striking distance of Ganondorf, as they raised there swords for an attack he cut down three of them in one large swing, their bodies falling to the already corpse covered ground two who attacked from the back were more successful. As one the villager attacked his sword cut along Ganondorf's back but as it cut the wound it left healed as it as made. Ganodorf quickly turned round and delivered a massive uppercut which sent the man arcing through the air before landing with a sickening thud.

Ganondorf stared down at the last villager 'You have seen your weapons are useless against me, give up now!'

'Never!' He shouted as he swung at him. Ganondorf just stood still to show that he could not be harm be normal weapons, but as the sword cut across his chest, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time; Pain. The sword cut across his chest and he began to bleed. Shocked at what had happened he looked closer at the sword and realised that the sword this simple peasant was holding was the Master Sword.

'Where did you get _that_?' he said anger very apparent in his voice.

'This' he remarked tighten his grip 'a family heirloom.'

'I allowed you that free hit,' Ganondorf said 'don't think you will live to get another.' And with that he swung his sword at the villager.

The villager quickly leapt back avoiding the attack and quickly rushed in with an attack of his own. As he closed in Ganondorf dodged out of the way the sword narrowly missing him.

The villagers, seeing that someone had actually managed to attack Ganondorf and survive, got a moral boost and started fighting back the enemy with renewed vigour. A mighty roar came from the villagers as they fought back.

As Link heard the roar he looked up to see what was happening, forgetting his sorrow for a moment. Then he got another shock for the man fighting against Ganondorf was his father. He his sadness quickly became rage, as he mentally willed his father to kill Ganondorf to exact revenge on the same field of battle his mother was lost.

As the battles continued, the battle between Links father and Ganondorf was well matched, with both avoiding each others attacks both knowing if their opponent landed a hit the fight could be over for them. Both were fighting like masters of their field, dodging, sidestepping and even parrying each others attacks, but when fighting at such a high level the smallest mistake can cost you everything.

Link's father lunged at Ganondorf but in doing so he over extended, putting himself off balance, Ganondorf took full advantage of this mistake. After moving to the side to avoid the blow he hit him in the back, in the centre of his shoulder blades, with the hilt of his sword, knocking him down to the ground.

As Link saw his father get knocked down he quickly started to run towards the fight scene wishing to stop his father getting killed as well. He ran from behind the house and across the battlefield. As he ran neither party gave him much attention as he ran amongst the fighters, leaping over the fallen bodies of both sides, dodging out of the way of the occasional wild attacks until he got to the circle of villagers who surround Ganondorf.

He began to push his way through the crowd and ran to his father's side. He groaned, and as he looked round he saw Link sitting beside him. 'Link, what are you doing here? We told you to leave, there's no sense in us all dying here.' He said softy.

'Don't worry' Ganondorf interrupted 'he won't die here. I have no interest in killing those who can't put up a fight your child is safe, you however are not.'

'You can't kill him.' Link cried.

'I'm sorry child, how would it look if I allowed someone who dares to attack me live.' he said with a complete lack of empathy and began to ready his sword.

Upon hearing what he said and seeing he was prepared to kill the boys father in front of him, the remaining villagers raised there weapons and all at once charged towards him in one last attack.


	9. The Hero found

Sorry about the wait. Computer problems meant i didn't have a computer for 4 days.

Ganondorf, Wesker 'n Tyranids: Nice you see your enjoying this turn in the tale.I promise that the fight will resume shortly, (i hope)for those who are worried.

VampireLady006: First of all thanks for finding the time to review. That goes to everyone that has reviewed (especially Ganondorf, Wesker 'n Tyranids). Also thanks for the praise and here is the next chapter. That wasn't long, now was it.

* * *

As Ganondorf raised his sword, they was a loud cry from the surrounding villagers, he looked round to see thirty villagers all charging towards him. He quickly turned round and cut down several but he soon found himself stuck in the centre of crowd of villagers all cutting and stabbing at him.

While Ganondorf was preoccupied by the villagers Link collected his father's sword giving it back to him, he slowly began to stand up with Link holding his arm for support. Once he was fully upright Link tugged on his arm.

'We can leave now.' Link said to his father. 'The villagers will take care of Ganondorf.'

'No, Link, only this sword can hurt him and I have been the only one who has managed give him a fight. I have to do this Link; if I can defeat him now then there will be no need for you to get involved.'

'Why would I have to get involved? I'm only a kid.'

'I have been having dreams…visions of this day, Ganondorf laying waste to the village and a fight between Ganon and…you.' Link's mouth hung open at this prospect, him fighting Ganon. 'If I can stop him here and now that won't happen and I don't intend to let it happen.'

With that the crowded mass of villagers which had restricted Ganondorf from moving were sent flying high through the air as Ganondorf stood in the centre of a dome of black energy. His clothes and armour were scratched and tattered but there was no sign of any physical injury, his clothes were being blown around by an unseen wind, as he stood with his arm held above his head.

Link's father dashed towards him sword outstretched. Link yelled after his father 'You don't have to do this. I'll defeat Ganon just like in your dream.' Links father continued on wordlessly he heard Link's voice but did not respond but in his mind he replayed his vision. Link being kicked across the floor then being smashed into a wall, his head falling limp, and then he would awaken and check on his son and hope that the day would never come. As he reached the dome he slashed it with his sword upon contact with the blade the dome solidified he continued running and crashed through. The entire dome shattered like glass and rained down on the ground and the fighters only to quickly disappear into nothingness.

As Link's father once again stood face to face with Ganondorf the villagers started to fall down around them, like human hail, thudding sickeningly onto the ground. 'You're a good fighter.' said Ganondorf flatly 'But how good are you against magic.' he sneered as his hands became enshrouded in dark energy. Link's father's face hardened as he stood his ground and prepared for Ganondorf's attack.

He raised his arm high above his shoulder and slammed his fist into the ground with all his might causing a shockwave that ripple the earth to spread out all around him, this attempt to knock him off balance was easily avoided as he leapt over the undulations and towards Ganondorf. As he landed after the shockwave had finished, he found himself with in striking distance Ganondorf. He had his back towards him so he took his chance and slashed at him and the blade cut through him and he fell to the ground. As the body hit the ground he heard bellowing laughter come from behind him.

'You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you.' Ganondorf laughed again. He spun round and there he was standing close behind him then he noticed that he had thrown a large ball of dark energy at him. But he noticed it to late, in the time he had turned round it was almost upon him and he got a brief glimpse before it hit him in the chest and sent him flying back the sword flew loose from his hand and stuck in the ground near to where he landed.

Link ran towards his father as he saw him hit the ground as the villagers who were fighting saw what had happened and the news slowly trickled through the ranks they began to fall back, the villagers in the houses had run out of arrows and were throwing pots and other small items of furniture out the windows, but the army of Stalfos and Lizardfos began to take the village. Ganondorf stood above his fallen foe 'Live by the sword die by the sword' he said mockingly his hand reaching out for the Master Sword.

As his hand neared the legendary blade, the small gem in the hilt of the sword, once yellow starts to change colour it turns orange, as Ganondorf's hand gets closer it turns bright red and as his fingertips are about to touch the sword a blue bolt of energy, like lightening, shoots from the hilt of the sword and into his hand with a thunderous crack. The pain is so great and so sudden that he instantly pulls his hand away, smoke rising from the palm of his hand. As soon as he retracts his hand the gem turns back to its original colour.

As soon as Link saw his father get knocked back he started to run towards his father, as Ganondorf closed in and reached for his father's sword he began to run faster wishing to try and plead to his better nature. As he closed in he saw Ganondorf's reaction as the sword forcibly repelled him which caused him a brief moment of joy as he ran to his father's side.

After looking at his hand he flung his arm back down to his side and he heard a voice call out and as he looked down he saw the boy from before once again knelt by his father. He looked down on them with pity before turning his back on them and walking towards his troops.

'Dad, please don't die you can't die.' Link said sobbing.

'I'm sorry, Link.' He said weakly, raising his hand to touch Link's face. 'I thought I could change your destiny, but I should have known you can't change another's fate, only they have the power to do that.'

Link let the tears run freely down his face as he put his hand on his father's. 'Link, take the sword it's yours now.' Link got up slowly, placing his father's arm back down on the ground gently.

Link walked slowly up to the sword and wrapped his fingers round the handle of the sword, as he did the yellow gem illuminated and the blade began to glow with a white light as he pulled it from the earth.

'The sword has found its rightful owner. Go back…. to the house there are items which were meant for you… the next Hero of Hyrule.' With that he breathes one final elongated breath. Link sits with him as the light fades in his eyes, his soul gone.


	10. Burning ambition

lil-dragon-blue: You know what? I agree with you and i have changed that line you pointed out. It should be changed by the time you read this.

Ganondorf, Wesker 'n Tyranids: Nice to see things are coming together for you. Also if you look out in this chapter there are some explanations of details in a previous chapters and also some things that will be introduced in later chapters.

Tymaporer: I glad you enjoy my fic so much, even though it gives you stomach ache. I hope its not so uncomfortable that it interrupts your enjoyment of reading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ganondorf walks back towards his troops, he finds that no-one opposes him as he walks through the village. He walks amongst them as they fight with the minions of his army and still no-one pays him no heed, as if he is a ghost slowly drifting through the battlefield. He rejoins his army and walks through their ranks, once more surrounded by his army he lets out a raucous cry.

The cry causes everyone to stop as the sound bellows throughout the village, and then simultaneously the members of his dark army lower their weapons and start to leave the village. As the army slowly disperses and leaves the villagers are left standing wondering what has happened, had they won?

As they began talking to each other about what had happened, the voice of Ganondorf once again filled the streets causing everyone to fall silent. 'You did a foolish thing today; you tried to stop the inevitable. Did you think that you could stop me, a village full of untrained and weak fighters? This was only a fraction of my real army.'

The villagers look up around them to the surrounding hills and see torches begins to light on each one, in the dim a flickering light they can barely make out small groups of Stalfos, Moblins, Lizardfos and Gorias their features picked out in an orange hue, their armour and weapons glinting in the light.

'Your village will be a tribute to my power, a vision of what is yet to come and a warning to all those who stand in my way.' As he finished his speech on the hills many more small lights appeared in rows.

On the hills the Lizardfos archers had set light to the fuel covered rag wrapped round the point of their arrows, they drew back their bows and aimed towards the sky. Then together they loosed their arrows, filling the night's sky with a thousand points of light which rained down on the village below.

The streets were filled with cries of terror as the villagers ran for cover as the arrows rained down. They blanketed the village in fire as they stuck into roofs setting the wooden houses ablaze.

Walking the streets amongst the terror was Link, his eyes were red from his crying but his gaze was hard and determined, houses were on fire all around him, some arrows were stuck in the ground and into the dead, slowly burning away. He kept walking as the villagers raced by him fleeing their burning homes.

He walked through the open door of his home, the roof already burning and searched the house for the items his father said were here. He started his search upstairs in his parent's room; he dragged the bed across the floor, emptied drawers and toppled cabinets and found nothing so he then went to his room with the same result.

Above the sound of the flames the sound of the timber weakening and giving way could be heard as the roof started to collapse. The smoke filled the house as parts of the roof caved in, Link ran down the stairs knowing his search had to be more frantic as the fire raged upstairs.

Downstairs didn't have as much furniture as upstairs, in fact there was only a table with chairs around it and a fireplace. He hurriedly looked under the table and searched through the ashes of the fire place and still found nothing. As the smoke began to get thicker he almost thought of giving up, then he realised there was one place he had not looked.

In the centre of the room was a small circular carpet, it was worn and faded after years of use, in the centre of the carpet was a symbol of the Triforce surrounded by forest green. He quickly grabbed the edge if the carpet and threw it out of the way and on the floorboards below, carved into the wood was the seal of the royal family, it depicted the Triforce above a bird which was carrying a forth triangle in its talons. Using the sword he prised up the boards and below he finds a sheet of canvas wrapped around and tied in a parcel.

Down on his knees he reaches in and heaves the parcel out, placing it with a thud beside him. He opens up the parcel and lying there before him is a Hylian shield and an ornate sheath for a sword. It's blue with yellow at the top and base and flowing down the edges, near the tip of the sheath was some binding as if it had been damaged in an unknown battle. He picked up his sword and glided it into the sheath; it fit perfectly as if it had been tailored for the sword. He then placed the sword over his shoulder the strap going diagonally across his chest.

He traces his hand along the relief of the bird and wondered where such a shield had come from, only decorated knights had the honour of owning such a shield. Lifting up the heavy shield, he pulls the arm strap over his shoulder so it is placed on his back.

Under the shield was a green tunic with three small crystals on top, in the centre of each was a sphere of colour, red, green and blue. To the left of the tunic was a bow along with a small quiver with a bundle of arrows inside, along side there was a small pouch. Looking inside of it he saw there were bombs, small bombs.

He took one of them out and it quickly grew in his hand and the fuse began to burn down startled by this he quickly threw the bomb away. The bomb landed by the wall and started to flash red before it blew a sizeable hole in the wall clearing away the smoke from the fire but also causing the building to become unstable as more groans and crashes could be heard as the building started to give way.

Link quickly threw the small items such as the crystals and the bomb bag as well as some gold coloured gauntlets under the quiver, he then bundled together the bow and the tunic and ran for the hole he made in the wall. As he ran burning beams fell down from the roof and crashed down around him.

As he approached the exit he heard the splintering of wood, as he looked up he saw a beam falling towards him, he crouched down his back facing the beam. The beam struck the shield on his back and broke in two, the impact caused Link to get knocked down, but he soon got up and ran the final stretch out of the house.

As he ran an item fell from the canvas, he did not notice it was gone, but as the house collapsed, inside a green cap was consumed by the flames.


	11. New Beginnings

I would like to start be saying happy holidays to everyone who reads my fic. (All five of them.)

Tymaporer: Thanks for adding me into your C2 Community. I feel that since you take the time to review, the least can do is take some time to reply. I'm hoping to get back to the fight by the end of the next chapter, hoping. That's what was aiming for; so that people who don't have a great understanding of Zelda can enjoy it. (It does help if you've played Ocarina of Time though.)

Ganondorf, Wesker 'n Tyranids: Yep, always the hat. I hope the suspense isn't causing you too much stress. I promise the battle will continue...eventualy.

* * *

After his near escape Link left the village joining the survivors of the battle, and the fire which followed, as they set off to find refuge. The journey was not long, only three days and nights, but it was a hard one. Due to the fire people had left the village with little or no food and with nothing to wear apart from the clothes they were wearing.

Fortunately many had taken weapons their weapons with them, those with bows made make shift arrows from whittled down branches and those with swords, and spears protected the camp at night and were always on high alert.

During the journey Link kept feeling he had to something to prove, his parents were killed ad he could do nothing about it because he was a child. He wanted to change that, the child in the tales, told to him by his parents, was his age when he embarked on a quest to save Hyrule. He decided that he needed to prove to himself, and others, that he was capable of looking after himself and that he could help.

Such was his determination and persistence that they allowed him to help in the protection of the camp while they stopped to hunt for food, he was given a job as a lookout and was given some brief tuition in how to wield his sword. It was too big for him to hold as it was intended so held it with two hands and he refused to have any other. It was his father's sword.

On the second day of the journey Link went into a nearby forest to collect wood, like the other children were encouraged to do, for the fires they needed to keep warm and cook the food, which mainly consisted of fish and wild Cuccos. Other children stayed near the edge of the woods so they didn't have far to carry the wood and were always close to camp. Link, however, walked deep into the woods in order to collect more wood and to show that he wasn't just another kid.

He walked deep into the woods, deep enough so the camp could just be seen and the light was dappled through the branches of the trees. Once there he started to pick up sticks and small logs which littered the ground.

As he filled his arms with wood, he heard noises coming from the surrounding woodland he didn't take much notice at first, but the longer he stayed the closer the noise seem to appear. He thought it was just his mind paying tricks on him, but just as he was going to pick up a final log the creature emerged from the woods with a howl.

There before him stood a Wolfos growling and baring its teeth. Link dropped his bundle of sticks and logs and clumsily unsheathed his sword keeping eye contact as it began to circle around him.

The Wolfos charged at him, it then stopped and stood on its hind legs as it slashed at him with its front paws. Caught off guard by the creatures strange method of attack, Link stepped back as the claws cut through his shirt and the second swipe scratched his face before the Wolfos started to run around him again. Getting hit caused him to flinch and lost him his chance to attack. Knowing the creature's pattern he jumped back of the way of its attack as the creature turned its back on him he jumped with the sword held above his head bringing it down on the creature. It howled in pain and then began to burn away in blue flames, leaving the surrounding grass and woodland untouched.

He then sheathed his sword and picked up the wood he dropped and began walking back to the camp. Knowing that he would be asked questions about where he went and what happened to his face and clothes so he started preparing some answers for when he would be asked.

Sure enough his was asked those questions and he simply said was picking up wood and didn't realise how far he had gone and the scratches on his face were from him walking into a low hanging branch. The cuts in his shirt he blamed on the sticks he was carrying, he said that they must have caught his clothes while he was carrying them. They knew he wasn't telling the whole truth but they didn't question him any further but warned him not to wander so far away from the camp in the future.

On the third day they finally made it to their destination, they had lost a few of their village elders due to the cold nights with no shelter, but the majority made the journey although they were hungry after three days without a proper meal. As they walked into the town people couldn't help but asked what had happened and upon hearing their tale they were more than welcome to offer them food and accommodation.

The villagers were accepted into people's homes until the time their houses would be ready for them to move into, and Link was taken by taken in by a blacksmith and his wife he was distant from them not talking and only coming out of his room to eat or walk around town. After a while he grew interested in the blacksmiths work and could often be found admiring and handling the swords he made, the man noticed this and decided to give him a present when he came home one day.

Link was sitting at the table like normal, eating his food as he always did, in a quiet, deliberately slow way, answering any questions with disinterested grunts. Then as he finished his meal and was about to leave the table his gift was placed on the table in front of him. His eyes widened at what he saw.

There in front of him in plain leather scabbard was a sword. The handle had leather coiled around it for grip and the length of the sword was onlytwo foot long, not the right size for a normal man, but the perfect size for him. He drew the sword out of its cover admiring the highly polished blade as he did so. He got off his chair and stepped back from the table and took some practice swings. He found the sword was also lighter than a normal sword, meaning that he could easily wield it with one hand. This sword had been made with him in mind.

The woman stood by her husband, 'Do you think it's a good idea to give him a sword?' she asked quietly.

'Well,' the man responded 'it's not something I would like to make a habit of, but I think he is responsible enough and it looks like it's not the first time he has handled a sword.' Watching as Link slowly swings the sword in various cutting motions.

As Link slides the sword back into its scabbard, the man approaches him. 'It looks like your no novice when it comes to swords. How about I teach you some of the more advanced moves?'

'I would like that.' Link said with a smile on his face.


	12. Training Day

Well this was unexpected, I didn't think I would get this chapter done so quickly. Sorry, not back to the fight yet, but I promise that in the next chapter battle will resume.

Ganondorf, Wesker 'n Tyranids: Yep he learns how to fight, I haven't gone into the lessons in detail but they get a mention. I was trying to fast-forward the story so I could get back to the 'main event' sooner.

Tymporer: I like swords too. In fact I have one hanging on the wall next to me as I type.

Lil-dragon-blue: The ending of the last chapter was a bit strange because I thought of doing a special chapter which would be twice the length of a normal one, but I decided I was behind enough already. Hope I didn't leave you hanging for too long.

* * *

'How about we start your training after I've had something to eat?'

Link nodded and sat down at the table while he explained to the woman about what he had seen and what had happened to the village.

'I had no idea that you had been through so much.' She said a sorrowful tone to her voice and tears in her eyes.

'Nobody does, you're the only one I have told.'

She looked at him, eyes full of sorrow.

'Don't worry about me.' he said 'They are gone, nothing can change that, but they did pass on their legacy. They died to protect me, and when I'm old enough I will return the favour.'

'I don't know when I last met someone with as much courage as you.' She said.

The man then got up from his chair and picked up his sword at the door. 'Link, you ready for your first day of training?'

She allowed Link to go saying it wouldn't be good if he missed his first day of training Link agreed and they all said their farewells as he walked along side the man to the training ground. The training ground was a large wooden building quite a distance from where they lived.

Inside resembled a gym more than a place for fighters to train. It was a large wooden hall full of people lifting various sizes of stone as weights, people sprinting between two lines on painted on the floor and some people jabbing at bags that hung from the ceiling.

As they walked by, Link was becoming doubtful that this was the right place, but at the far end, where the amount of people had reduced drastically, was the place he would be training. Looking around he saw a person on a target range shooting at moving targets of varying sizes with a bow, he also saw someone trying to hit three crystals with one throw of a boomerang, and two people sword fighting in an area marked on the floor.

The man walked on and realised that was let behind, he called Link over, who then broke out of his trance-like state he entered while looking at all the activity and walked over the marked out area the man was in. They put on chain mail armour to protect themselves from wayward blows and the training began.

The armour weighed him down at first, but as his training progressed he got used to the weight. By the end of his first lesson had mastered how to back-flip and learned some simple three strike combos. As time passed Link became adept in swordplay, managing to beat his trainer in a battle.

'I have nothing more to teach you.' He said proudly, giving Link a bow of respect. Link returned the bow and told him he was a great teacher.

He taught himself how to use the bow and arrow by shooting at the targets at the training ground. Link then decided he wanted to push himself further and try hitting targets at increasing ranges by shooting at make-shift wooden targets in a nearby field. Usually, because of the time he spent practicing at ever increasing distances, he was attacked by Stalchildren as they clawed their way out of the ground around him as night came.

Link saw them as a supplement to his training as he used the moves he had learned, as well as some he improvised, whilst fighting them. As soon as they appeared, Link had cut them down again, slicing their bony bodies in two as he started to leave the field. As he reached the edge of the field he was confronted by a lone Stalchild which was the size of three normal Stalchildren. Apart from its size he found it no harder to defeat than the others, with a slash he cuts the off its head making it flail around blindly as it tries to strike him, moving out of the way of its wild swipes he thrusts the sword into its ribcage and it, like the others, burned away in blue flames.

What he didn't know was that Ganondorf had been slowly taking over Hyrule, many of the towns and villages gave up without a fight, while those that did were brutally beaten and their homes destroyed. As he travelled the stronger his powers became as he reached his final destination he was the strongest he had been in centuries. There he stood, with his army, in front of Hyrule castle.

Link returned to his grandparent's house, he called them his grandparent's even though they were only a few years older than his deceased parents, and not related, but it made them feel like a family. He had been told that they wanted to speak to him about something but they didn't know what.

As he walked in the house he could feel a sombre mood in the air, around the table sat his Grandparents, he sat down opposite them and they told him some unwelcome news. Ganondorf taken Hyrule castle and now no-one stood in his way as his army started to claim the remaining lands and he had appointed himself King of Hyrule.

At the mention of Ganondorf's name he began to feel a feeling of dread, like a hole in his stomach, when they told him that he had made himself King Link shot out of his chair, which scraped along the floor and toppled over as he raced to his room. When he came back he was dressed in the green tunic he found in his former home, with the bow and quiver tucked behind his shield along with his sword and the bomb pouch tied at his waist. His face was full of determination, his eyes full of anger.

'Where did you get the tunic?' His Grandfather asked.

'Just a link to my past.' Link commented.

'You're going to fight him aren't you.' His Grandmother said softly.

'No-one else will, and I will not only fight, I will win. This sword,' he unsheathes the Master Sword 'is the only thing that can stop him. No other weapon can even hurt him, not even your fine blades.' he says looking at his Grandfather.

'Well it looks like you have made up your mind.' He says. 'We won't stand in your way. We understand this is something you feel you must do. Defeat him for Hyrule.'

'No, not for Hyrule. For my parents and my family.' He says giving them a smile. He then sheaths his sword and walks out the door, heading towards the former Hyrule castle, now the base of Ganondorf.


	13. Unlucky for some

As I promised the fight has finally resumed.

Tymaporer: This is where the story meets the main story. Imagine if I just continued to go on about Link's past and not get back to the fight for another 5 chapters. I think people would start to get annoyed.

VampireLady006: Zelda will be mentioned. She might not get a big part but she will be involved in the story.

Ganondorf, Wesker 'n Tyranids: Link can be very determined to get his own way. If they didn't let him go they would never here the end of it and then he would probably sneak offduring thenight. So it's better they let him go.

* * *

'Link. Link stop daydreaming!' 

Link looked up and was once again in the temple of time. 'I wasn't daydreaming. I was thinking about my past.'

'All I can say is it's a good thing time stands still here.' Mumbles the Hero.

'What was that?' Link questioned.

'I said we're not going to get anywhere by just standing here. Link you have three crystals, do you not?'

'You mean these?' he says, removing the crystals from a pouch on his belt.

'Those crystals hold a fraction of the power of the three Goddesses. The red one is called Din's Fire it invokes a dome of flame around the user, which quickly expands burning anything in it path before fading. The green one is Farore's Wind it allows the user to teleport and the blue one is Nayru's Love it forms a protective barrier around the user protecting them from harm but when active it constantly drains your magic.' He explains.

'Why didn't you tell me this earlier?' Link yells. 'If I had known about Nayru's Love I wouldn't be the position I am now!'

'You didn't need my help until now and remember you have limited magic powers, these spells are powerful so they should be used only when needed.' The Hero responds 'I have only one more thing to tell you, use the Golden Gauntlets, you will be pleasantly surprised.'

'But, I don't have them with me.'

'Use your magic, Link.' He said calmly. The time has come, I have told you everything you need to know and now it's your turn to become a legend defeat Ganon once more and restore Hyrule to it's former glory.'

Link nodded and the room started to disappear, everything became bright white, until it was only him and the Hero left standing in a void. The Hero bowed his head before he too disappeared into the white. Link closed his eyes, as he stood alone in the room he heard the Hero's voice echoing around him. 'Now, be what you were born to be! Become a legend!'

When Link opened his eyes he saw Ganon's face once again and felt the rain on his skin. 'Goodbye, Hero.' Ganon said with malice, as he pulled Link away from the wall and drew his hand back above his shoulder, where he held him for a second before ramming his arm towards the wall.

'Farore's Wind!' Link cried as he hurtled towards the wall. He began to glow green until his body was nothing but green light, then he disappeared.

Ganon couldn't stop his arm as it punched through the wall, causing a large crack spread out along the length of the wall. Before he could react, large chunks came crashing down on top of him burying him under the debris.

Link watched what happened from the far side of the room. He knew that Ganon wouldn't be stopped by several tons of stone falling on top of him, but at least it would keep him occupied for the moment while he came up with a battle plan.

Moments later Ganon reared up from under the rubble with a roar, sending large pieces of wall soaring through the air. Ganon scanned the room for any sign of Link and he saw him standing in the centre of the room, looking back at him. Ganon ploughed his hands into the rubble and pulled out his swords, he then walked slowly out from the debris his eyes still fixed on Link. He then charged towards him as he drew near he lifted his swords high above his head, arching his back he crashed them down on Link.

The ground shook as Ganon ran towards him. He knew that this would be his chance and if he failed it could be the end for him. He concentrated his thinking on the Golden Gauntlets and willed them to appear looking at his hands; suddenly his hands began to glow with golden light soon his hands were enshrouded in the golden light, as it began to fade his gloves were covered in gold, plated like armour with a large red gem on the back of the hand. As they formed he felt strength course though his body, by this time Ganon was almost on top of him, as the swords swung down Link's arms shot up stopping the blades dead. Due to the force of the blow the ground cracks at his feet but he still stands.

'**What!!**' Ganon bellowed looking down at the Hylian holding his blades. Link looks up and gives a quick half-smile as he throws the sword the swords away from himself, forcing Ganon to topple forward as his arms are involuntarily thrown apart. As he topples forward Link meets his stomach with his fist knocking him into the air a short distance before he crashed back down and slid along the floor.

Ganon slowly and gracelessly pulled himself to his feet, having been winded by Link's attack he stood still, gasping for air. Once he caught his breath he looked at Link who was standing in the same spot with a smug expression on his face.

'You got lucky kid. Don't think this is over, not by a long shot.' Ganon shouts.

'If that's the case, do you care to try again?' Link shouts back.

Ganon's face contorts with rage. His grip tightens on his swords so hard he feels the metal buckling in his hands. He inverts one of his swords and slams it into the ground, with his now free hand he starts to draw in energy.

As the energy collects in his hand a ball of dark energy begins to form, it steadily grows until his hand is obscured by the giant ball of energy. He then draws back his arm and hurls it towards Link.

The ball blazes through the air, crackling with energy, as it shoots towards Link. He draws he sword as it gets closer and he realises that the ball is almost as big as he is, as it draws closer he feels the heat on his skin, growing with intensity as it starts to take up his entire field of vision.

Link thinks about how thankful he is for the Golden Gauntlets, as he swings his sword at the ball of energy.


	14. Will the Hero rise again?

Sorry about the lateness of this update. This is the last chapter, I'm sad to say. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, be it once or many times your kind words and constructive criticism have kept me going and have improved my skills as a writer.

Lil- dragon-blue: Nice to see you liked the chapter and I will continue to write, but next time it will be a new story.

Ganondorf, Wesker 'n Tyranids: I don't update that fast, I just write about an hour a day and it soon gets done. Yep, finally back to the fight and if you want to know what happens next, just read on.

Tymaporer: You are right this is the final chapter. I will write again, but how long you'll have to wait is another matter. Nice to see I have inspired you and I wish you luck with your story.

VampireLady066: I must have done something special in that last chapter, everybody loves it. Sorry, but this is where the story ends, I hope you like this final chapter as much as you liked the rest.

* * *

As his sword contacted the dark ball of energy the magic of the Master Sword turned it into a ball of light which flew back at Ganon at a higher speed. Ganon replied by hitting it back with his own sword turning the ball of light back to black.

With each hit the ball travelled faster, the time they had to react getting shorter with each hit. Soon the ball was little more than a blur as the ball almost ricocheted between the two. They no longer had anytime to think, they dared not blink as the ball continued to increase in speed. They were acting purely on reflexes, barely recovering from the previous hit before they had to once again deflect the ball.

As the speed of the ball increased, so did the effort required to return the volley. Soon both were tired as the pace of the ball showed no chance of relenting until one of them was hit.

Ganon swung his sword as the ball flew back in his direction, and his sword slid under the ball, missing by the narrowest of margins, but the first Ganon knew of his miss was when the ball ploughed into his chest. The force was such that it knocked Ganon back a couple of steps as he struggled to keep his balance.

Where the ball had impacted his chest the skin was red and raw, as Ganon tried to move in retaliation he found himself unable to do so, as white sparks of energy like electricity covered his body. He could feel his muscles contract and refuse to move as he tried to struggle out of the paralysis, but as he struggled its grip became tighter to the point he found it hard to breath.

When he was struck Link began to run, to charge at him before he had a chance to recover. As he ran towards him Ganon could do nothing but watch as he drew closer. When he was a distance from Ganon, Link planted his foot, driving it down before leaping high into the air towards him. As he reached the end of his jump he was at the same height of Ganon's chest, he slashed a large cross in two sweeping swipes before landing and jumping back.

As the sword struck him the paralysis was gone, but also was his strength. As the black blood began to flow from the deep cuts to his body, Ganon dropped his sword and fell to his knees raising head to roar at the sky.

Link stood his ground as Ganon crashed to his knees in front of him, as he roared his muscles began to shrink and his skin became lighter, his three fingered hands split back into five and the horns and tusks retracted back into his skull. His entire form began to shrink and the sounds of cracking and creaking bones could be heard as he reverted back to his original form.

Before long the form of Ganondorf was once again in front of Link, his armour was still intact apart from three slashes in his chest which still spilled dark blood. He is breathing in ragged breaths, Link is also breathing heavily after a hard fought battle, grunting with effort Ganondorf pulls himself back onto his feet and stands staring defiantly as Link walks closer.

'This fight ends now, Ganondorf!' Link shouts.

'Don't think I will make easy for you.' Ganondorf threatens. He touches the dropped sword of Ganon, it begins to glow and starts to shrink, as the sword stuck in the ground does the same, before it flies into his open and outstretched hand. They have the same hilts, but the blades of the swords are slender unlike the broadsword he used. Now armed with two swords he gives Link an evil grin.

'A desperate move, by a desperate man.' Link remarks stopping within sword distance of Ganondorf.

Ganondorf's grin is quickly replaced by a scowl as he swings at Link with a flurry of sword swipes. Link does his blocks and parries the blows as they come at him from both sides at the same time and at differing heights and angles; however some of the swipes get through cutting his face and chest.

Leaping up to avoid the sword aimed towards his legs, slams his shield into the side of Ganondorf's head, the force of the blow was such it felt that his head going to be wrenched from his body, his neck twisted to its extremes. He stumbled back, reeling from the blow and in this moment the Master Sword was thrust through his heart, the blade sticking out below his shoulder dappled in dark red blood, but its light still shone through.

Withdrawing his blade, the lifeless body of Ganondorf collapsed to the ground. As the blood began to pool on the ground a dark light began to emanate beneath the body, the light spread revealing a portal from which tendrils reached out and coiled round his body dragging it back into the Dark Realm. Link slowly sheathed his sword as the portal pulled his arm the Triforce symbol, still all too apparent on the back of his hand, before it closed.

The battle was over, the adrenaline which had flowed through his veins started to ebb away and he felt the true pain of his wounds. Breathing heavily he limped to the broken side of the tower, looking out over the horizon he could see the dawn of a new day. He took off his sword, and looked at it for one last time, and using the last of his strength he hurled the sword into the distance, deep into a thick forest.

'Zelda…I'm sorry…' Were his last whispered words, as he collapsed to the ground and the Triforce symbol faded from his hand.

In a small, simple wooden house a woman quietly pads barefoot along the hall to the room of her crying child. She walks over to the cot and slowly picks him up and starts to gently rock him and he begins to quieten. 'I know, I know.' She says in hushed tones as a tear rolls down her face. 'I know…'

She places him back in his cot and she strokes his head, as she does the Triforce symbol on that back of her hand starts to glow, puzzled she looks down at her son and sees a small Triforce symbol appear on the back of his left hand. She smiles and her eyes well up with tears.

'It looks like he passed on more to you other than his name and blue eyes. Wouldn't you say, Link?'


End file.
